This invention relates to paper towel dispensers of the type having a housing for receiving a stack of towels, and an outlet slot at the bottom of the housing for manually removing towels one at a time. Typically, the towels are C folded or Z folded in a stack of a standard width and standard height, and of a depth, that is the distance from front to back of the stack, also of a predetermined size. Typically, the housing is mounted on a wall of a washroom or the like, and has a hinge at the bottom which permits opening the housing for inserting a new stack of towels.
In the past, the practice has been to produce the housing for handling a single size of towel. If the customer is going to use the larger size, a larger size housing will be provided and if the customer is going to use the smaller size, a smaller size housing will be provided. Hence, if a customer wishes to change the size of towel, the housing itself must be changed. At the present time, there is a trend to using the smaller size towel in order to reduce costs, but a customer currently using the larger size towel is reluctant to incur the additional cost of changing housings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paper towel dispenser construction which can easily adapt a housing to either of two desired sizes, or actually to any size within a range of large to small.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a new adapter for inserting into a conventional paper towel dispenser which adapter is readily installed in existing dispensers and which is readily adjusted over a range of towel sizes by simply loosening and tightening one or more screws.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.